Marina's Life
by Twin Ice Dragons
Summary: Marina is trying to find freedom... Will she find it or not ? Will she be with her kids again and boyfriend ... revange on the peolpe that hurt her .....


**Marina's Life Chapter 1 Father**

When Marina was only 3 years old she had died. Her father Enti she was visiting for 1 week and the whole village had made fun of her, picked on her and pushed her to the ground. When she was only there for 3 days they had tided her to a wood pole with ropes. Marina was screaming for her father's help but he just stood there. Marina asked," Why are you doing this to me?" Nobody answered her. Then her father had walked up to her in his demon form and his claw went up her chin and he told her," Rot in hell." Marina's eyes grew bold in fear. The villager's started to light house by house on fire. When the flames where getting bigger and bigger the villager's left and her own father as well. While the flames were getting closer and closer to Marina she had a knife and cut her way thought the ropes and ran away from the flames. When the fire had stopped Marina went back in the village and looked around the destroyed and burned village. When Marina had walked by a 500 year old tree that was burned and weak it fell on top of Marina and she couldn't break free then and very sharp piece of the branch fell from the sky. Marina gasped, and the branch went right thought her skull instant ling killing her.

When Marina's half sister Kitana found out that she had died and she got really upset and wanted to bring Marina back from the dead. So Kitana wiped up a potion to bring people back from the dead unharmed. But of coarse she did it when she was home alone 1 day. She had said all the words to bring Marina back. It had worked and Kitana was so happy to see Marina that she cried. Kitana asked," Marina do you want to start a show just me and you in singing ?" Marina replied," I would L0V3 to sing with you !!!" Then they called themselves the "Dragon Sisters". They had went from place to place singing the songs they wrote together. There most popular song they wrote was "Sweet Dreams". But when it had been 9 mouths they started to argue about stupid things like what song they are going to sing tonight, using up all the hot water in the shower, etc. So its has been 2 years they had been singing together. Then Kitana said to Marina," We are going to fight tonight at midnight in the jail cell." Marina said," Fine."

It was midnight sharp. The bell dinged 12 times. Then Kitana and Marina started to fight at full power. There punching each other in the face. Marina is biting chunks Kitana's leg with her true face filled with razors sharp teeth but it's is coved with a black veil mask to cover her ugly face. When Marina was at full strength and Kitana was getting very weak because Marina was to strong when she was angry. So Kitana grabbed the sword on the brick wall and Marina was too angry at her to see it. Marina took off the veil mask and !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Marina was running straight to Kitana. Kitana was so scared that she pulled out the sword and put it out and Marina ran right thought the sword and was stabbed in the heart. Marina coughed out blood. Marina asked," Why did you kill me ?" Kitana replied," I don't know." Marina gasping for her last breath, "I'm sorry." And she stopped breathing. Kitana was crying, I'm so sorry Marina!!!!" But than when her mother Sindel found out that out they claimed it was suicide and burned her ashes and put it in a special place for her ashes to rest in peace. But they thought Marina went to heaven but she went straight into hell. But when she went to hell she meat a new friend there named Envy. Envy was send to hell by his two half brothers Ed and Al. He wanted to kill them so he can have a better life but that never happened. So they parishes through the gate. And he wanted his revenge ever since that day. So they teamed up and became best friends. But then Marina was revived by Blaze her master. So she told Envy she will meet him again some how and some where. Marina said to Blaze," Why did you bring me back to life Blaze?" Blaze said," Because we need you to fight in battle with us and your friend Dren."Marina asked," Dren is here with you?" Blaze said," Yes he is in the other room with Frost." Marina ran to go see them both. And when she had entered the room Marina was filled with joy. And when Dren and Frost had seen her Frost asked," Marina is that you?" Marina yelled," YES IT'S ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Frost was so happy that she cried and ran to Marina and gave her a hug. Dren said," I missed you to Marina." Dren walked over to Marina a gave her a hug to. And Marina told Dren and Frost about why she was gone for so long. Frost's mouth was wide opened. Dren had a weird expression on his face. He asked," Are you dating this guy?" Marina's face turned red. She yelled," HELL NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why would you ask a question like that for any way?" Dren said," No reason just curious that's all." Marina said in her mind," Yeah right."

So one day Marina decided to go for a walk outside. But than she bumped into a man named, Itachi.


End file.
